


Grand Re-Opening

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 13 Nights of Hartmon, Boys Kissing, Decorating, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Cisco must decorate for the grand re-opening of STAR Labs to the public. It so happens to land on Halloween.





	

Cisco stepped back from his creation with a grin as he connected his thumbs to make a half square. He stepped back a bit more and raised his hands a bit higher before nodding.

“Perfection.” 

Cisco headed to his chair. Barry flashed in before he could sit. He groaned in annoyance when tape ripping and a few thumps sounded. Cisco turned around and gave Barry a look. Barry winced. 

“Sorry, man. I can fix it!”

“Nah it's fine. I'll just do it again.” Cisco sighed.

Barry smiled sheepishly as he dropped off the suit and flashed off.

“I thought you said you were decorating?” Hartley asked, walking in.

Cisco shook his head. “Don't start!”

“Don't get your briefs in a twist, Cisco. I saw your so called ‘perfection’ seconds before it crashed and burned.” Hartley waved his hand as he set the tablet he was holding on the desk.

“Really? What'd you think.” Cisco asked hopefully.

“It looks better on the floor.” Hartley said smugly. 

“You are such a jerk.” Cisco whined as he crossed his arms. 

“I’ve been told.” Hartley said as he leaned over to scroll through the computer in front of him. “Why did you buy decorations anyway? You could make all of that stuff on your own and ten times better.” 

Hartley adjusted his glasses as he stood up. He raised an eyebrow at Cisco. 

Cisco shrugged. “It’s just the spirit of the holiday!” 

“Well, I have a better idea for STAR Labs being long overdue for a grand opening.” Hartley smirked.

“And that is?” Cisco asked.

“Harry. Potter. Haunted House.” Hartley grinned. 

Cisco stared at Hartley for a few seconds before everything clicked into place. “Aww, hell yeah, man!” 

Cisco jumped up and down in excitement as he rattled off all the possibilities. “I knew you didn’t have to be jerkish all the time. You can be super adorable at times.” 

Cisco quickly pulled Hartley into a hug. Hartley grunted as he was squeezed tightly, but hugged back. 

“I knew there was a reason you were my boyfriend.” Cisco grinned. 

Hartley scoffed. “There better be more.” 

“I mean I deal with you being in Hufflepuff enough right?” Cisco joked as Hartley smacked him. 

“My house is perfectly fine!” 

Cisco laughed, but then nodded. “Okay, come on, if we both work on it, it’d be the greatest re-opening STAR Labs has ever seen. It’ll be absolutely amazing, and it’ll all be thanks to Hartmon!” 

“Cisquito, please, it didn’t catch on when you tried to start it a month ago and it won’t catch on now.” Hartley sighed.

“Dude, you know you call us that. Even if it’s not out loud.” Cisco waved as he pulled Hartley along to his workshop. “Come on I have a few things we can already modify.” 

The two worked nonstop for the next week while Barry was told to flash in slowly or walk in. It all looked amazing in the end. They’d even scared Joe after they started set up in the parking lot. The big unveiling was the best, Cisco and Hartley never thought they’d see so many people at STAR Labs ever. They got huge feedback and the reports on it exceeded their expectations thanks to Iris. Central City was hoping for something bigger and better next year. 

“Can you believe it, Hart? A next year?” How will we even do it?”

Hartley laughed as he opened the door to their shared apartment. “It’ll be awesome.” 

Cisco grabbed Hartley’s hand as they walked through the dark living room. Hartley turned in confusion. 

“Wha-” Hartley stopped and smiled when Cisco pulled him close. 

Hartley tilted his head and Cisco followed. They leaned in for a sweet and tired kiss.


End file.
